Colorado Springs dans tous ses états
by Didou27
Summary: Si je vous dit Michaela et Sully? Vous me répondez Dr Quinn. Et bien moi je vous répond Colorado Springs. Étrange non? Et si notre base préférée devenait le théâtre de drôles de phénomènes... Pas seulement Dr Quinn, mais aussi Sanctuary.


**Disclamer:** rien n'est à moi, même pas l'idée de base -"

**N/A**: Merci a Alex et Mary pour ces bons fou rires sur Skype qui ont permit l'écriture de cette fic... Enfin je sais pas trop si c'était vraiment une bonne idée...

Bonne lecture, si j'ose dire

* * *

**Colorado Springs dans tous ses états**

« Mon général! » cria Sam en entrant dans le bureau de Jack.

« Carter? Qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda Jack surprit par la brusque irruption de son second.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème, » répondit Sam.

« Il va falloir être plus précise Carter, » dit Jack dans un sourire qui le quitta lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme ne le lui rendait pas.

« Une expérience a mal tourné mon général et je crois qu'on se trouve avec une faille spatio-temporelle sur les bras. »

« Une faille spatio-machin-chose? Vous êtes sûre? » demanda Jack hébété.

« Plutôt oui, » répondit Sam en faisant un maigre sourire.

Face au regard perdu de Jack, elle fit signe au soldat qui se tenait derrière elle d'entrer.

« Mais qu'est ce que... » s'exclama Jack.

Le jeune soldat était accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux longs et entièrement vêtu de cuir ocre. Jack se tourna vers Sam, incapable de dire un mot.

« Mon général, je vous présente Monsieur Sully, » annonça Sam, hésitant entre le sourire et la grimace.

Jack la regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais comment? »

« Je ne sais pas mon général, il y a eu une espèce de fluctuation et quelques secondes plus tard, il était là. »

« Mais renvoyez le chez lui immédiatement! » s'exclama Jack.

« Impossible monsieur, le portail a disparu. Il est possible qu'il se soit réouvert ailleurs. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est coincé ici et que peut être d'autres vont venir? »

« J'en ai bien peur monsieur. »

Jack dévisagea un instant Sam, incrédule. Profitant de cet instant de silence, Sully s'avança.

« Excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous? Et où suis je? »

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard perplexe. Qu'allaient ils bien pouvoir répondre a cette question?

« Vous êtes à Colorado Springs, » commença Sam.

« Ah, très bien, où est Michaela? » demanda Sully.

« Euh... Je pense qu'elle est resté chez vous... » marmonna Sam mal à l'aise.

« Pardon, mais vous dites que nous sommes à Colorado Springs, elle doit être là, » répondit Sully en lançant un regard surprit à Sam.

« Nous sommes en 2006, monsieur Sully, » précisa Jack.

Impuissant, les deux militaires regardèrent Sully tomber dans les pommes, terrassé par le choc. Jack s'empara du téléphone et appela une équipe médicale d'urgence dans son bureau.

« Carter, il va falloir trouver un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui, et vite, je ne veux pas pas voir débarquer toute la distribution de Dr Quinn dans ma base. »

Encore une fois, Sam hésita entre la grimace et le sourire. La situation, bien que grave, était tellement cocasse qu'elle n'arrivait pas a la prendre au sérieux.

« A vos ordres, mon général. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sully émergeait de l'inconscience à l'infirmerie du SGC. Immédiatement les souvenirs de la conversation lui revinrent en mémoire. 2006, il était en 2006. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était arrivé là, mais étrangement, cette révélation expliquait beaucoup de choses. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, son regard tomba dans celui de Sam assise a son chevet. Immédiatement, la jeune femme héla le docteur.

« Monsieur Sully, comment sous sentez vous? » demanda Janet en s'approchant.

« S'il vous plait, appelez moi Sully. Et ça va, enfin... »

« Je comprends, » répondit Janet dans un sourire. « Sam, je crois que tu as du travail et que monsieur... que Sully a besoin de se reposer. »

Sam leur fit un sourire et quitta la pièce non sans un dernier regard vers Sully qui semblait fasciné par tout les objets qu'il avait devant lui.

Alors que Sam partait à la chasse au portail spatio-temporel, Jack avait convoqué Daniel et Teal'c dans son bureau afin de les mettre au courant de la situation.

« Pardon? » s'exclama Daniel.

« Oui, Daniel, vous avez bien entendu. Le Sully de Dr Quinn est ici, dans cette base, à l'infirmerie et non, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, ni comment le renvoyer chez lui. »

Jack poussa un soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Après plus de 8 ans à travailler au milieu de choses plus étranges les une que les autres, il fallait que des personnages de fiction débarquent d'il ne savait où pour en rajouter une couche. Comment allait il s'en sortir cette fois?

« Il faut vraiment que je vois ça! Vous venez avec moi Teal'c? Je sais qu'au fond de votre cœur de fan de SF, vous adorez Dr Quinn, » dit Daniel un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Teal'c se contenta de hausser un sourcil et d'échanger un regard blasé avec Jack.

« Allez venez ça va être marrant! » s'exclama Daniel en tirant Teal'c par le bras.

Le Jaffa échangea un dernier regard avec Jack, poussa un soupir et suivit à contre cœur l'archéologue surexcité qui l'entrainait vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Jack avait enfin réussi a trouver le sommeil quand une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir. Poussant un soupir de résignation, il se leva. Il n'avait dormi que deux petites heures après avoir enfin réussi à déloger Daniel de l'infirmerie. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de ses quartiers à la recherche de cette voix qui menaçait de réveiller toute la base.

« Sully? » fit la voix dans un couloir perpendiculaire a celui dans lequel se trouvait Jack.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore? » marmonna Jack en se dirigeant vers la source de la voix.

Une fois arrivé a destination, il se figea.

« Et merde! » s'exclama t il.

Immédiatement, la femme qui appelait désespérément Sully se retourna.

« Docteur Quinn je présume. Je suis Jack O'neill, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire auprès de Sully, » dit Jack d'un ton résigné.

Michaela sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de suivre Jack. Après tout, elle avait survécu aux attaques d'indiens que pouvait lui faire cet homme? Et puis, il semblait connaître Sully.

« Vous semblez fatigué monsieur O'neill, vous devriez vous reposer un peu plus, » dit Michaela après avoir observé le visage de Jack.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elle vit Sully, Michaela se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Jack détourna le regard et laissa le couple seul. Il avait effectivement besoin de sommeil.

* * *

Jack était assis derrière son bureau lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez! »

« Mon général, vous vouliez me voir? » demanda Sam en entrant.

« Oui Carter. Vous êtes au courant pour notre nouvelle invitée? »

Sam fit un mince sourire et acquiesça.

« Carter... » dit Jack menaçant.

« Je sais mon général, mais c'est tellement surréaliste! » dit Sam en éclatant de rire.

Jack la regarda quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre dans son hilarité. Elle avait raison. Une fois les deux militaires calmés, Jack reprit la parole.

« Il faut quand même trouver un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux et surtout fermer ce maudit portail avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne débarque. Parce que si je me souviens bien, ils n'étaient pas tous aimables dans cette série. »

Sam le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous regardiez Dr Quinn? »

« Et bien... C'est que... » marmonna Jack mal à l'aise.

Sam éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Imaginer le général O'neill tout les soirs devant sa télé à regarder Dr Quinn était au moins aussi surréaliste que de voir débarquer les personnages de cette série chez eux.

« Ca suffit Carter, allez, au travail! »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce toujours perdue dans son fou rire.

* * *

« Mon général! » cria Carter en entrant dans le bureau de Jack.

« Oh non! » marmonna Jack. « Qu'est ce qui se passe encore? » demanda t il en levant les yeux vers Sam.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le portail, monsieur. »

« Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle! » s'exclama Jack un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Son sourire quitta son visage quand son regard rencontra celui de la jeune femme.

« Quoi? »

« Et bien, en fait, on a un autre problème sur les bras, monsieur. »

« Qui a débarqué cette fois? » demanda Jack résigné.

« Personne. En fait nous avons perdu le Docteur Mike, » répondit Sam.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème Carter. Nous n'avons qu'à renvoyer aussi Sully et le problème sera réglé non? Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez expliqué? Si nous renvoyons tout le monde chez à son époque, le portail se refermera de lui même, c'est bien ça? » demanda Jack qui ne comprenait pas la mine soucieuse qu'affichait son second.

« Si, si, c'est bien ça mon général... »

« Mais? »

« Le Docteur Mike n'est pas rentrée à son époque... »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Jack.

« D'après ce que nous voyons à travers le portail, elle a atterri à la fin du 19ème siècle, monsieur. »

« Il manquait plus que ça! » marmonna Jack. « Je suppose qu'il faut aller la chercher... »

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Très bien, nous irons, mais seulement vous et moi, » déclara Jack à la grande surprise de Sam.

« Euh... Mon général? Sully voudra surement venir. »

« Je l'avais oublié celui là. Très bien, qu'il vienne, mais je ne veux pas voir Daniel. La dernière fois qu'il a remonté le temps, j'en ai entendu parlé pendant des semaines. Il aurait dû me dire de ne pas toucher à ce cristal. »

Au souvenir, Sam éclata de rire. Jack esquissa un petit sourire, Daniel n'avait pas été ravi de retrouver son lycée pendant plus d'un mois.

* * *

Jack, Sam et Sully se trouvaient devant le portail. Tous hésitaient à traverser l'étrange fluctuation qui laissait apparaitre une pièce sombre, pleine d'objets étranges.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est sans risque? » demanda pour la dixième fois Jack.

« Oui, mon général, à 100%, » répondit pour la dixième fois Sam.

« Non mais vraim... » commença Jack.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sully venait de le propulser à travers la faille. Les deux voyageurs suivirent rapidement Jack.

« Non mais qu'est ce... » commença Jack.

« Chut! » le coupa une nouvelle fois Sam.

Immédiatement le silence se fit. Silence relatif puisque de faibles gémissements et soupirs se faisaient entendre.

« Michaela! » s'exclama Sully en se précipitant vers la source du bruit.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard avant de partir à la poursuite de Sully. Ils manquèrent de le renverser alors qu'ils entraient dans une seconde pièce.

« Mais qu'est ce que... » commença Jack.

Il resta sans voix face au tableau qu'il avait devant lui. Une jeune femme assise sur une chaise, la tête renversée en arrière, gémissait sourdement. Le regard de Jack passa de la jeune femme à Sam et revint sur la jeune femme. Elles semblaient être jumelles.

« Carter non! » la retint Jack alors qu'elle s'élançait vers la jeune femme.

« Mais mon général, elle souffre, » répondit Sam.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la souffrance Carter, » précisa Jack en tendant le doigt vers le sol juste devant la jeune femme.

Sam baissa les yeux dans la direction indiquée et se figea. En quelques secondes Sam devint écarlate. Deux pieds, visiblement masculins dépassaient de sous la robe.

« On devrait les laisser... » marmonna Jack.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il empoigna Sam et Sully et les entraina hors de la pièce.

Les trois voyageurs revinrent à l'étrange bâtisse 4 heures plus tard en compagnie de Michaela. Ils l'avaient retrouvé dans le seul hôtel de la ville, elle attendait patiemment que quelqu'un vienne la chercher.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle principale, Sam se figea. La première fois qu'ils étaient passé par là, tout était sombre et ils n'avaient pas pu voir ce qu'elle renfermait. Mais cette fois, la pièce était brillamment éclairée.

« De l'électricité? » s'étonna Jack en voyant les lampes accrochées au plafond.

« Je sais où nous sommes mon général, » répondit Sam dans un murmure.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit un homme pour entrer. Il était mince, pas très grand, tout de noir vêtu. Ses cheveux et sa moustache étaient noir aussi. Seul ses yeux bleus venaient apporter un peu de couleur chez lui. Lorsqu'il les vit, l'homme se figea.

« Qui êtes vous? Comment êtes vous entré? »

Jack se tourna vers Sam. Puisqu'elle savait où ils se trouvaient, elle devait savoir qui était cet homme.

« Monsieur Tesla, ne craignez rien, nous ne faisons que passer, » dit Sam.

Tesla? Ce non résonnait étrangement aux oreilles de Jack. Il connaissait ce nom... Jack se mit une claque mentale. Tesla, l'homme qui avait inventé la radio et bien d'autres choses encore. Il se rappelait parfaitement la dévotion que portait a cet homme son professeur de physique du collège.

« Comment connaissez vous mon nom? Vous travaillez pour Edison c'est ça? Vous êtes là pour voler mes découvertes? » s'exclama Tesla.

Aux cris que poussa le scientifique, la jeune femme qu'ils avaient surprit plus tôt se précipita dans la pièce.

« Nikola, que se passe t il? Pourquoi hurles tu comme ça? »

« Regarde Helen, Edison a encore envoyé des espions pour me voler mes inventions! »

Helen regarda tour a tour chaque personne présente, s'attardant un peu plus sur Sam, puis se retourna vers Nikola.

« Nikola, tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas d'ici. Voyons, avec ce que tu sais de la réalité du monde, tu devrais te rendre compte de ça quand même. »

A la remontrance, Nikola se calma immédiatement. Helen avait toujours eut ce pouvoir apaisant sur lui.

« Monsieur Tesla, je suis une grande admiratrice de vos travaux, » dit Sam en s'avançant vers Nikola.

« Carter, non! On a pas le temps, » la stoppa Jack.

« Mais mon général! » s'exclama t elle boudeuse.

« J'ai dit non Carter! » ordonna Jack. « Excusez nous pour le dérangement m'sieur dame, nous vous laissons. »

Jack poussa Sully, Michaela et Sam à travers le portail. Une fois que tout le monde eut traversé, il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Sam. Il devait connaître son identité avant de partir.

« Euh... Excusez moi, madame, mais puis je connaître votre nom? »

La jeune femme le regarda étonné. Elle échangea un regard avec Nikola qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Magnus. Helen Magnus. »

* * *

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, à la limite du fou rire. Comment son esprit pouvait il imaginer de telles choses;

« Jack, rendors toi, il est trop tôt, » marmonna une voix près de lui.

« Sam? Tu connais une Helen Magnus? » demanda Jack en se rallongeant.

« Moui... C'est le personnage principal de la nouvelle série SF dont est fan Teal'c, pourquoi? » demanda Sam en se glissant dans les bras de Jack.

« Pour rien, » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de Sam, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et replongea dans le sommeil.

Demain, se promit il, demain il irait emprunter les DVD de Teal'c pour vérifier cette étrange ressemblance.

FIN

* * *

**Désolée pour ça .**

**Une p'tite review?**


End file.
